


All I Need

by IfSnowBazWereReal



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz doing Mordy’s hair, Baz is such a good hairdresser, Baz’s POV, Brotherly/Sisterly Love, Carry On Fall Exchange 2020, CoE, F L U F F, FLUFF!!!!, Fiona likes to be an ass, I suck at making my own spells haha, M/M, Mordelia is a know-it-all, Mordelia is too small to climb onto Baz’s bed so Baz has to pick her up, Oneshot, Simon doing Baz’s hair, Simon likes playing with Baz’s hair, Simon wears an apron, SnowBaz, an apron, and Baz is Fangirling over him, and she likes to yell.... up the stairs, first said “i love you”, kissesssssssss, this is very soft, very soft and tender moments, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfSnowBazWereReal/pseuds/IfSnowBazWereReal
Summary: Baz does Mordelia’s hair for her autumn concert. Simon comes in to check on them.
Relationships: simon snow and baz pitch - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64
Collections: Carry On Fall Exchange 2020





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lincyclopedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincyclopedia/gifts).



> This is my very first time doing something like this, doing an exchange. I loved writing it so much and I’m so happy with all the help I got along the way.
> 
> [@HermioneGirl96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneGirl96/pseuds/HermioneGirl96)  
> I hope you love this lil oneshot of Baz and Simon. I loved writing it and I poured everything I’ve got into it! All the fluff was reserved for you, my friend! 💛😁  
> I loved getting the list of your prompts! I remember thinking, “OH MY GOSH! I cannot write Agatha and Penny at ALL! What am I gonna do!?” And “Oh man! Thank the Lord that you don’t want a E rated fic, because I cannot do that either!” Literally, the day I got the email, I went straight to planning. And the only thing that came to my mind, after almost an hour of thinking, was this. Baz doing his sister’s hair. It was sweet, cute, heartwarming. But was it what my person wanted? I asked myself that everyday. And then today, as I am posting this, the day after my birthday, I thought, “does it matter? Is the reaction of my person what really matters at the end of the day?” Not really. So then I thought, “eh, you get what you get. Deal with it.” (Maybe that was cruel of me.) What matters, was being on this journey. Meeting new people. Meeting YOU, HermioneGirl. And when I was looking at your Tumblr page, I got really worried, because I saw that you were much older than me, and that scared me. I got over that pretty quickly though.  
> So HermioneGirl, if you don’t like this, I’m sorry. If you do, thats amazing to hear! And I want to say thank you. Thank you so much for this opportunity, because if I didn’t join this exchange, I don’t think I would have posted this oneshot of Baz and Mordy. I don’t think I would. I joined it because I wanted to make something for someone. I wanted to make someone happy. And I wanted it to be the start of something. So this one’s for you, hun. And I hope you love it💛
> 
> To my beta/editor [@Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire)  
> Holy hells! Di!💙 You absolute wonder worker! (Whatever that is) You were so amazing and you gave me advice and recommendations. You were my very first official beta reader, and I couldn’t‘ve asked for anyone better. You would always leave a comment saying “HAPPY TEARS!😭🥺💙” and I would see it and smile. Di, you are my superhero! You are so amazing! I am so so happy we got to know each other And connected right off the bat, making plans about collabs. It must be the Slytherin inside of us🐍💚. Di you were so amazing. Thank you so very much!💙
> 
> And to you, Reader;  
> I hope you love this. Maybe this is the very fist fic you’ve read of mine. If so, I encourage you to check my others out as well!  
> Since the day I joined this exchange, I was so excited. I was full of energy and I was bouncing on me seat, waiting for the email on who I got. You have to know, when you join something like this, you aren’t just joining an exchange, you’re joining a family. And The family I met, Oh Gods, they were so amazing. Kind, loving, supporting. Each and every one of them.  
> So thank you for your support, whether that was on Tumblr or not, thank you!💛 
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Arianna💛

**Baz**

I’m tying my tie in the mirror when I hear a knock at my door. It swings open. Mordelia is standing in my doorway, wearing a white and purple dress with a big purple bow around her waist. The chest of the dress has crystals embroidered into swirls and the bottom purple fabric is layered on top of eachother, making a tutu-like look. Daphne must have gone out of her way to make this for her. 

“What have I said about knocking?” I say, giving my tie one last tug before turning to her. Her hands are on her hips and her face is in a pout. 

“Mum says you have to do my hair for my recital.”

“Why can’t she do it?” I ask, pulling at my cuffs.

“Because she’s in the kitchen with Simon, obviously,” she says it with a snark. I smirk a bit. Simon’s in the manor’s kitchen downstairs baking with Daphne. He’s making biscuits for after Mordelia’s autumn dance recital (I don’t understand why she’s wearing purple though. I would think the children would be wearing oranges and yellows. Not purple.). I told him he didn’t have to but he insisted. Daphne was more than happy to help.

“Alright then. Up on the bed,” I sit on the edge and pat beside me. Her face lights up and she runs over to the bed. She tries to hop up but the bed is too tall for her short legs. I laugh a bit then pick her up and set her on the mattress, facing my closet doors. “Do you have a hairbrush?”

She nods vigorously and holds up a hairbrush, nearly clocking me in the nose. I pull it out of her fingers and start to brush her hair. I start at the bottom and work my way up. It tugs at a strand and she yelps a bit.

“It’s okay,” I sooth. I continue to brush her hair, and when I’m done, I spell it soft. She loves it when I do that. “Hair elastics?” She holds up a bundle of them and I smile at the back of her head. I take a bunch of her hair and start to braid it. “How do you want it?” I already know the answer. I’ve done this hairstyle before for her. 

“How you usually do it. With the bun and the flowers,” I smile at her enthusiasm. 

I pull her hair up to the back or her head, brushing it out then put it into a simple ponytail. I take a bunch of it and start with a loose braid, adding more hair into it as I go. She hands me bobby pins to use, so I wrap her hair into a bun and stick the bobby pins into her hair. 

“Are you going to bring Simon?” she asks.

I pull at the braids, loosening them up a bit. “Yes. Do you want him to come?”

“Yes!” I hear the smile in her voice and it makes my heart melt. I smile too. I thought when I first brought Simon here Modelia would be a nightmare to him. But her and Simon got along right away, as well as the other children. He’s a natural. When I asked him how he does it, he said he would play with the kids at the homes he went to over the summers. “Simon is the best boyfriend ever!” She’s taken it that Simon is her pretend boyfriend. It’s cute. “I love him, Basil,” I hum and pull some strands of wavy dark hair out of the updo. “Do you love him?” She whispers.

My hands immediately still. It’s been almost a year that we’ve been together, and neither of us has said it yet. I guess it doesn’t matter if I tell Mordelia. I’m sure they both already know. “I do,” I whisper. “I _really_ really do.”

“Good!” She says brightly. “Now you can get married, because I know Simon loves you too.” The thought of being married to Simon makes my heart swell. Tears prick at my eyes. “And then you can have a baby together! And you can name it Mordelia, just like me!” I laugh at that.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, puff.”

“But you do want to marry him, right?” She turns her head a bit to look at me. I see one of her little eyebrows raised. She’s picked it up from me. 

“Don’t move,” she grumbles something back. “Of course I want to,” I say. “He means everything to me.”

“I’ll be the flower girl, right!?” The excitement in her voice is too much for me to handle.

“You might have to fight the twins for that,” I say with a chuckle. 

“Perfect,” I hear the evil in her words. She cracks her knuckles and it makes me laugh a bit harder. 

“Calm down Myra Hindley. All three of you can be the flower girls,” I use the Myra Hindley reference because I know Mordelia is obsessed with the most evil women in Britain. I’m certain it freaks Daphne out, but she hasn’t mentioned it. And Fiona has taken it to open waters. Aunt Fiona says she’s a little devil. I’m not one to object. Mordelia’s also weirdly obsessed with haunted things, such as the manor, and sometimes makes me watch Jessii Vee YouTube videos with her. 

She pouts for a moment, crossing her arms and slouching a bit. I poke her back to remind her of her posture. She immediately sits straighter. I turn her around so she’s facing me and I pull some of her fringe down. I take a comb from her hand and comb back her dark hair to the bun. 

“Do you have flowers this time?” I ask her. She shakes her head. 

“I wanted you to spell them in. And the glitter too?” 

“All right then,” I say, pulling my wand out of my sleeve, tapping the top of her bun. I tap her head with the tip of my wand and cast, _“_ **_Glitter is the key to every princess_ ** **!** ” She smiles so big. I see her reflection in the mirror on my closet door.

“Now the flowers!” She giggles and spins around, jumping on the mattress a bit. 

“ **_Stop and smell the roses!_ **” All sorts of flowers bloom into her braided bun. Some pink, some white. 

Someone abruptly opens the door. I look up to be greeted by Snow, holding a plate of fresh biscuits and wearing a pinny I’ve never seen before. If I had fed today, my cheeks would be red. He stills once he sees us sitting on the bed, my hands still in Mordelia’s hair. I pull the last few strands out of the updo then sit back and look at my work. When I’m satisfied, I turn back to Snow and let Mordelia go. She sits on the bed, not getting off and smiles when she notices Simon. 

“Simon!” My little sister exclaims. 

“What’re you two up to?” He says, finding a spot to put the biscuits down. He wipes his hands on the apron then walks over to us. One of his hands finds its way into his curls. I look away, for the image of Snow raking a hand in his curls and wearing what I assume is my step mother’s apron, is too much for me to bear. 

"Basil did my hair! Isn't it pretty?!" Mordelia jumps off the bed and runs over to Simon and spins around so she's facing me. She tilts her head to the ground to let him see then spins in a circle, showing off her dress and hair.

Simon laughs and leans down to meet her height. “It is pretty. You must be lucky Baz did it for you,” Mordelia nods. Simon looks up at me then back down at my sister. “ _Hmph_ . It’s too bad Baz never does _my_ hair,” he pushes out his lip to show Mordy he’s bummed about it. I hear a very loud gasp come from Mordelia and I roll my eyes. Such a drama queen, she is.

“Baz!” She spins around to face me and puts her hands on her hips. Her eyebrows are scrunched up. “You’ve never done Simon’s hair?!” She huffs and stamps her foot. Simon laughs and stands straight again. I cross my legs.

“I never have,” I shrug.

Mordelia looks at me again. Her mouth is open in shock. “What?! Basil! You need to do Simon’s hair!” She runs over to me and slaps my arm. It stings for a second. I laugh. “Or Simon needs to do yours. You do have longer hair than him.” I look over to Simon to see that he’s laughing too. He catches my eye and I wink. His face colours in a blush. 

Mordelia slaps my arm again then shoves me a bit. “Watch it,” I say in a warning voice. She backs off some. 

“You need to do Simon’s hair! I can’t _believe_ you haven’t yet!” She returns to Simon and looks up at him. “He needs to do it, right? Tell him he needs to!” 

He shrugs and looks at me. “I guess you need to, Baz.” I narrow my eyes at him. He smirks.

“See!” Mordelia flaps her arm out and it wacks Simon right in the crotch. He lets out a small _oof_ , and bends over, his hands move to cover himself. I wince at him, knowing what he must be feeling. 

Modrelia looks amused with herself and I let out a chuckle when she grins. I hold out my hand to her and she smacks it hard. Simon looks up at us. “Why are you so evil?” He means it as a joke. Mordelia and I both laugh, then I get up off the bed to check on Simon. 

”Are you alright, love?” I ask and put a hand on his back; rubbing small circles. 

“Modelia!” Someone calls from downstairs. I assume it’s Fiona since she’s the only one who would do that. My mother would come to the door. “You little nightmare, get down here!”

“Ugggghhh!” Mordelia throws her head back and slumps. I smirk and open the door for her. She walks to the door then abruptly stops and runs back to Simon and I. She smashes into Simon, who has recovered from the crotch-smacking, and catches her in his arms. I mentaly melt. Seeing my boyfriend get along so well with my sister is something I could never have asked for. Something like a dream come true. She whispers something into Simon’s ear and I try to focus on something else so I don’t catch on to what she said. Stupid enhanced vampire hearing.

“MORDELIA! We’re leaving without you!” Fiona bellows up the stairs. The front door opens, then slams shut. Simon grins then whispers something back to her. Fiona is banging around downstairs, meaning she never left the manor and just slammed the door to get my sister moving. I hear keys jingling. “We’ll meet you at the concert,” Simon smiles at her. I see the love in his eyes and it makes me want to cry. I love him so much. “Don’t worry, Mordy. You’ll be great!” He called her by her nickname. A tear pricks at my eye and I rest my head on Simon’s shoulder for just a second. 

“We’ll be in the front row,” I tell my sister. “Mother insists.”

She looks at me and smiles, then she removes herself from Simon’s arms and runs out the door.

“Don’t run! You’ll ruin your hair!” I snap, but she’s already gone. When I look back at Simon, he’s staring right at me. “What.”

“Nothing,” he shrugs then smiles at me a bit. “It’s just that I’ve never done your hair.”

I roll my eyes. “You’re kidding.” He smiles a bit. I narrow my eyes. “She told you to, didn’t she.”

He shrugs again. “I know you like it when I play with your hair.” With that, he raises a hand and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. I shiver. 

I huff and roll my eyes once more for good measure. “Fine.” I get up and hold a hand out to Simon. He grabs it and doesn’t let go. “Don’t tell her about this. I’ll murder you if you do,” I say sweetly, then kiss his jaw. He blushes and I hear his heart picking up just a beat. I lean away from him and turn to my bed. He squeezes my hand and walks beside me.

I sit on the edge of the bed and cross my legs. I feel the mattress dip as Simon gets on and kneels behind me. He kisses my neck. I feel his breath on my skin. It’s so warm. He’s so warm. I feel his hands lightly tug at my hair, pulling it all back. He’s so gentle with my hair. So caring. I wonder if this is how Mordelia feels. Maybe she’s still too young to understand her feelings. It wouldn’t surprise me if that were the case. 

Simon pulls my hair once more then holds out one hand over my shoulder. “Elastic?” He asks. I pick one up off the bed sheet and hand it to him. He takes it. “There,” he says after a moment. He sounds proud of himself. “Wait, turn around.” I roll my eyes and do as he says. 

When I’m facing him, he smiles at me then looks at my hair. His hands reach up to pull at some strands, bringing them into my face. He shakes his head and mumbles something under his breath. It sounds an awful lot like, “So fucking soft.” 

His eyebrows scrunch up and his eyes are so focused on what he’s doing. He’s so concentrated. He pulls one more piece of black onto my face, and his hand lingers there for a moment then his fingers trail down the side of my face. He watches his own hands. His fingers tuck the hair behind my ear and his hand pauses there. He moves it to cup my face. His thumbs brush my cheek and his eyes are full of love. My heart swells. His smile is so soft. So lovely. So perfect. His eyes find mine and his whole face softens even more. His eyes sparkle. He’s so beautiful. 

“You’re so beautiful,” I whisper. “You absolute disaster.”

He grins and thuds his forehead against mine. “You’re done,” he whispers back. But I don’t move away from him to see my hair. I don’t leave him. I stay on the bed with Simon Snow holding my face like a baby’s, or maybe a dog’s, with the most loving look in his eyes I’ve ever seen. “Will you do my hair sometime?” His mouth turns up into a grin. I close my eyes, only for a brief second before opening them again. 

“You’re serious?” I cock a brow and he pets my cheek with his thumb.

He shrugs. “Mordelia insisted on it.”

“You want me to do your hair because of my sister?”

“Sure.”

“Only because of her?”

He rolls his eyes and huffs. “Well, no. But would you do it?”

“I assume it can be arranged.”

“Merlin. You’re so fucking posh,” he rolls his eyes and shakes his head against my head. I smirk.

“Guess you don’t want me to do your hair then,” I shrug and look away from him.

“Hey! What-? I never-! Hey!”

“Yes, Snow?” I flick my eyes back to him. His face is red. I try to hide my smirk but it doesn’t work.

“Will you do my hair?” When I don’t answer he huffs and says, “Please?”

I allow myself to smile at him and tilt my chin forward to connect our lips. He hms and kisses me back, the vibration running down my throat. His hands slip from my cheeks to my hair and I push my one hand into his curls, squeezing them into my fist. A sound escapes him and I smile, nipping at his bottom lip. He opens his mouth for my tongue to slip inside and he bites down on it. Not hard, but hard enough that a horrific sound escapes me. He laughs and kisses me with tenderness. I practically purr into his mouth and he follows the vibration down my throat with his tongue. 

My brain has shut down and my body is running on Simon Snow. My nerves are wired to him. On Simon Snow. On the boy I love. On the boy that matters. The boy that has a life and the boy that saved mine. The boy that is my world. The next best thing beside my mother. He’s the best thing that has happened to me. And I couldn’t be more grateful. I couldn't be more happy where I am today. Beside him. Not across from him, snarling or throwing fists. But beside him, holding his hand. With him in my arms and not having to worry about what comes next. Because maybe now we can settle down and just be together. We won’t have to worry about tomorrow, because everything will be alright. We will be alright. And that’s all I need. 

“I love you.”

* * *

Pictures of Mordelia’s dress and hair; 

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually had a tough time finding a name for this fic, -like all of my FICs- so I literally took the second last line and put it as the title. If you caught that, kudos bro! Good eye! But honestly, it’s probably not my best title..... it’s fine.
> 
> (This is my second time writing this over b/c I accidentally deleted this tab, so long-story-short, i had to redo all of this... it’s about the same)
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ifsnowbazwerereal)


End file.
